


CrawFord

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meets the Janitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Investigating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's where the meeting of the Janitor, aka Gabe comes in. Now, I won't put up all the chapters up at once this time because I still have to finish the second part of this oneshot. I finished the third. So hope you all enjoy!

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala, both dressed like in their usual outfits, and walked up the stone steps that lead to the front doors of Crawford hall. The two pushed the doors open and walked in, glancing around before they began to walk towards the stairs. 

 

“Do you think there’s anyone still here that could let us in?” Sam asked  Dean who shrugged.

 

“I doubt it. It seems rather dead so-”

 

“What can I help you boys with?” asked a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw a man standing there in a janitor outfit. Sam quickly refused the urge to check this guy out, no matter how attractive he was.

 

“Evening,” Sam greeted. “Uh...my name is Sam and this is Dean. We wire up or down places and we were wondering if we could go up to the professor's office?”

 

“Sure, I can take ya two there, follow me.” the janitor grinned, eyes trailing down Sam’s body without shame. Sam could feel his face heating up under the shorter man’s gaze. The man lead them up some flights of stairs and to a door.

 

“So, how long have you been working here?” asked Sam.

 

“I’ve been mopping these floors for six years.” the janitor answered as he unlocked the door and flipping the light on. “There you go, guys.” The three walked in and Sam walked passed him with an EMF.

 

“What the heck’s that for?” the janitor asked when he saw it.

 

“Just finding the wire in the walls.” Sam answered as he began to walk to the side of the room.

 

“Ah, well, not sure you’re wiring  _ this  _ office. Not gonna do the professor much good.”

 

“Why’s that?” asked Dean.

 

“He’s dead.” The janitor was rather nonchalantly as he said it with his arms crossed.

 

“Oh. What happened?””

 

“He went out that window right there.” the janitor said as he pointed to the window and walked forward to the desk, hand on the corner of it.

 

“Yeah? Were you working that night?” Sam asked as he came up beside the man.

 

“I’m the one who found him.”

 

“You see it happen?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I just saw him come up here and, uh…well..” Sam watched as the man duck his head down, seemingly to gain whatever composure he had.

 

“What?”

 

“He _ wasn’t _ alone.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but let out a barely audible chuckle.

 

“Who was he with?” Dean asked as he walked over to the two, mouth filled with Taffy. Sam forced himself not to groan or anything at his brother. He did want to smack Dean upside the head and he was about to do it when the janitor started to talk again.

 

“He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her but I guess they never found her.”

 

“You saw this girl go in, huh?” Sam asked him. “But did you ever see her come out?”

 

“Now that you mention it,” the man thought for a moment. “No.”

 

“You ever see her before, around?”

 

“Not her.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, causing Sam to glare at him from the corner of his eye.

 

“I don’t mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy but, uh...Mr. Morality here? He brought a  _ lot  _ of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but let out a small laugh but Dean, of course, laughed loudly.

 

“One more thing. This building- it only has four stories, right?” Sam asked. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, there wouldn’t be a room six-six-nine?”

 

“Of course not, why do you ask?”

 

“Ah, just curious. Thanks.” Sam turned to Dean. “Come on you squirrel.” Sam grabbed Dean and pushed him towards the door. Dean gave him a look- a look he only saw dean give him once or twice- before heading out.

 

“Sorry about him, he’s a little...uh….” Sam tried to think up a reason but it wasn’t coming to him.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” The janitor waved him off. “I’ve seen worse than him.”

 

“Right, well, I’ll just go and meet with him now.” Sam turned and walked out the door and went down the stairs and meeting Dean in the Impala.

 

“That dude was into you, man.” was the first thing Dean said.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, he’s totally into you and you just kinda turned into a little school girl with her first crush.”

 

“No, you’re seeing things.” 

 

“Are you a hundred percent straight?”

 

“W-well no, I have found guys attractive before.”

 

“So you’re bisexual.”

 

“Well...yeah.”

 

“Next time, go get him tiger.” Dean smirked at Sam.

 

“Dean, most guys don’t go for…” Sam trailed off.

 

“What?”

 

“Well...yeah know…” Sam gestures to his body and Dean was quick to know what the younger was trying to say.

 

“Sam, you won’t know until you try. I know you’re afraid. Hell, I’m afraid for you, but I’ll be with you, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you. Besides, shouldn’t matter if you have a dick or not, you’d totally just be a bottom anyways.” 

  
With that, Dean turned on the car and drove, grinning and with Sam glaring at him, albit good naturedly.


	2. Cafe with the Janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small arguement with Dean, Sam goes to cool down at the local park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was probably me since I had writers block, it might not be as good as the others.

“Just ‘cause he reads the  _ Weekly World News _ doesn’t mean he’s our guy.” Sam told Dean as the walked down the stone steps. “I mean, you read it too.”

 

“I’m tell you, it’s him.” Dean told him.

 

“Look, I just think we need some hard proof, that’s all.”

 

“Okay, anything this Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like and insect, a real sweet tooth.” Dean stopped, causing Sam to stop as well.

 

“Well, I didn’t find any candy bars or sugar. Not even equal.”

 

“Probably missed something.”

 

“I don’t miss things.”

 

“Ooh right, ‘cause you’re Mr. Perfect.”

 

“...What? Are you really still pissed ‘cause of what the trickster did?”

 

“Oh come on, you been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up.”

 

“Look. just...stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I’ll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man!” With That, Sam walked off, grip tightening on the handle of the silver case he had. Instead of actually going to the motel, he went to the park and sat on the bench with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back, against the back of the bench. It was quiet few moments when he heard someone sitting next to him.

 

“Saw you and your partner having a fight, wanna talk about it?” a familiar voice asked. Sam looked over and saw that it was the janitor.

 

“I thought you were working.” 

 

“I decided to take my break early. So, you wanna talk about that fight?”   
  


“It was just Dean being Dean.” Sam sighed. “I tell ya, never work with a sibling on these types of jobs.”

 

“Ya know what you need?” janitor suddenly spoke up.

 

“What?” Sam asked. He didn’t expect for the other man to stand, grab his arm, pull him up and started to drag him. Sam’s free arm flailed as he tried not to trip as the other dragged him towards a cafe. Once they were inside, the janitor pushed Sam down in a booth before sitting across from him.

 

“This is the best cafe here kiddo, sells good coffee, sweets and mean burgers.”

 

“Hm, sounds promising.” Sam hummed, causing the other man to grin at him.

 

“Buy anything you want kid, it’s on me!”

 

“What? No, I-”

 

“Come on Sameo, I insist.” the Janitor leaned against his chair, that grin still on his face. Sam looked at him before letting out a small sigh.

 

“Alright, you win.” He begrudgingly agreed.

 

“Good!” The janitor waved over a waitress and ordered two burgers- one for Sam and one for himself- and two beers. 

 

“Hey, uh...have we…” Sam trailed off, not wanting to finish the question. It was crazy to ask this guy, even if Sam was sure he has some familiarity with him.

 

“Met before?” finished the man before thinking. “That is a good question. Unless you were I kid that I met back in the day at carnivals or whatever...no.”

 

The waitress walked back over to their table and set their beer down before going back. Sam took a sip of his beer before looking at the janitor.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Sam asked him. 

 

“Other than trying to cheer you up?” the janitor grinned. “Your cute in a boyish type of way.”

 

“Uh…” Sam had no idea on what to say. He never got complimented on his looks, the only one to do that was Jessica. He watched as the janitor glanced down at his watch before finishing up with his food and beer.

 

“Well, sorry to cut this short but my break’s gonna be over in a few. See you around Sam.” He stood, laid some dollars down, got out of the booth and walked past Sam, fingers brushing up against his bicep, making the younger shiver.

  
“Yeah, see ya around.” Sam watched as the man went before finishing up his own meal. He stood up, and walked out of the cafe before walking down the street.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal, Sam isn’t quite sure that the Trickster’s dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, the ending of this part.

“I gotta say, he had style.” Dean stated before he let out a groan and headed towards the stairs, followed by Bobby. Sam hesitated, glancing at the body before looking over at the bed. No way this place has a bed like that laying around on stage. He looked back at the body again before following the other two out. After an attempted heart to heart with Dean, the three got in and Dean drove off.

 

Sam looked out the window, mind going a few miles a minute. It makes sense that the bed should have disappeared right? So...why didn’t it? Does this mean that the Trickster was alive? The thought had an unusual effect on his heart. It felt as if he hoped that the Trickster was still alive. It should feel wrong feeling this but it doesn’t not even the slightest.

 

“Hey bitch, you okay there?” Dean’s voice cut through Sam’s thoughts, making him look over.

  
“Yeah jerk.” Sam resorted with a small smile. Dean let out a chuckle and kept driving.


End file.
